


（授翻）Fearless and Ungrateful

by picketfence



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: 界外魔从没有错过，从没有满足过，并且也从来没有厚此薄彼过。为汤不热上的低混乱周而写。





	（授翻）Fearless and Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearless and Ungrateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620940) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



界外魔习惯于感到饥渴。他是虚空的一部分，就像虚空也是他的一部分，而虚空的根本就是一股吞噬一切的力量，夺取夺取然后夺取，可能哪天连他也一样会被夺取走。哪怕在这些，在虚空之前，也有一个腹中空空的小男孩住在寒冷的大街上。

界外魔从不相信他知道什么是满足。

Corvo最近一直在饿着虚空——把Vera踢出局并为了Emily Kaldwin而比在她妈妈的时期更加克制自己，不随意杀戮——但这是一场界外魔计划已久的饥荒。Corvo可能会选择的解决手段有好几种，他的选择也是个令人愉快的惊喜，但却不是无法预料的。

Daud，他没有预料到。Daud，那个曾经将他喂养得如此好的人，以界外魔未曾想过他能做到的体面方式隐退了，而这才是那个让他心中发痒的意外。

界外魔了解Daud，他曾经在上千条不同的时间线里看到过Daud上千次地杀人及被杀。他看到了所有被Daud中止的未来，虚空将吞下汇集成河的鲜血，然而Daud最终的抉择却让他始料未及。

这令人失望也令人愉悦，就算是混乱如虚空，有一些秩序和规则也仍是需要被遵守的，而其中之一就是界外魔从来都没有错过。

Corvo的选择他预测得到。Corvo曾饱经煎熬与折磨且内心破碎，但他实在太爱他女儿，不会忍心以她的名义进行杀戮。

但是Daud？Daud一直毫无同情心地杀人直到他突然有了同情心，而那使界外魔饱受好奇心的折磨。

Daud本应和有趣毫不沾边。界外魔不止一次试图这样说服自己。

曾几何时，他很多年都不在Daud面前现身，十分好奇他的疏远会不会像摧毁Vera一样摧毁Daud，然而Daud从未崩溃，也从不会为了获得他的青睐而乞求祷告。

 

而总是界外魔先找上Daud，当他屈尊降临到Daud的卧室中时——不管怎么说他才是虚空的代言人——他感觉这一切都像是在嘲笑他对Daud的兴趣。

Daud又老又满是疲态又尖刻。他不应该是有趣的。

然而，他是。

界外魔从Daud的床边拿起他的日记，尽管他已然知道了每页中的每个词，他还是漫不经心地翻看了它，然后把它丢到Daud的肚子上。

Daud醒来时，手里的袖箭就已经对准界外魔了。不过他一认出来那是界外魔就立刻平静下来。“你想干嘛？”他低吼，无所畏惧并且不知感恩，就像一直以来的一样。界外魔歪过头，毫无诚意地微笑着。

“我拜访一个老朋友还需要理由吗？”

“不管你在策划什么把戏，”Daud放下佩戴袖箭的手臂，他皱起眉，把日记放回床头柜上，“我都不想参与其中。”

界外魔的微笑在他挨着Daud在床边坐下时消失了，他探向Daud那条藏着袖箭的胳膊，然后慢慢地卸下那把武器。Daud什么都没说，没帮助他也没有阻止他。

换做是别人的话现在已经或多或少地在界外魔的手下融化了。

“为什么是你？”界外魔说出了心中所想，“在我这个世纪所标记的人里，在这么多残忍的，有好奇心的和睿智的人里，为什么你还是显得这样有趣？”

Daud没有回答这个问题，但界外魔还是从他的思想中感知到了“自恋狂”这一词语。这是不对的，这不是正确答案；Daud可不是他的自我映像。

界外魔把袖箭放到Daud旁边的桌子上，看着锋利的金属将清晨的阳光聚拢起来然后又打碎，再投射到卧室的天花板上。一个不完整的想法变成了完整的一个；Daud不是他的自我映像，但他可能是类似于一个镜子的什么。

当界外魔掀开那层薄薄的床单并跨坐到Daud身上时，他身上还残留着被窝的温度，而且依旧十分结实。他可能放弃了暴力，但并这不意味他也放弃了原本用来执行暴力的躯体。

“享受吗？”Daud问，他可以这么轻易地被激怒——他的内心是如此愤怒，那些愤怒如同矿脉一样穿过表面直至核心——然而他没有表现出来。

这很让人恼火。界外魔把任何他的标记者们试图隐藏的都引导出来，因为他能轻而易举地撕裂他们然后直达他们内心的最深处。虚空撕裂，吞噬，毁灭，而那是属于他的一部分。这些就是他所做的。

但就算Daud再如何破碎，他也依旧是完整的。

“不。”界外魔短促地说道，然后俯下身亲吻Daud，他太过急切地想在不拽掉男人的头的前提下把他拉起来了。Daud只是一介凡人，他伤痕累累，而且弱小，弱小，虚空标准下的弱小。Daud死去时虚空将会将其撕碎吞噬，而界外魔将会怀念他。

Daud的手穿过了他的头发，滑至脖子，然后收紧手指握住它，用力地挤压。这不意味着他们的吻不温柔，因为那并不是个代表暴力的行为，不真的是。至少在他们之间不是。

一些非人的东西涌到了界外魔的嘴边，而他不得不压下想要用另一种他平时不常用在这个形象上的嗓音唱歌的冲动。

最好别去想虚空其他的代言人以及他为什么无法和他们取得联络，为什么Daud的皮肤，任何人类的皮肤，在紧贴着他自己皮肤的时候感觉这样不对。

界外魔尽力抑制住唱歌的冲动并将其转换成了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，这也不是他第一次差点唱出声来。Daud总是如此轻而易举地就能逼出他的虚空嗓音，这如此让人难为情，而界外魔就像他的血管里还流淌着真实的血液那样地脸红并且硬着。

当Daud从他的脖子上腾出一只手并一路爱抚过他的后背，鼓励一般地揉捏着他的屁股示意他再靠近一点时，界外魔颤抖着遵从了那个指令。他只需要稍微调整一下姿势就可以直接跨坐在其中一边的大腿上，他将脸埋在Daud颈窝里，下半身磨蹭着他，听着Daud在耳边低语“安静些”，“我在这儿呢”。这让界外魔感到很受安抚，而这是个危险的想法。Daud不是永生的，任何一个他赐予过标记的人都不是。他们都清楚这个事实。

界外魔用意念脱掉自己的衣服，直到他和Daud之间除了那件Daud睡觉穿的短衫之外什么都没有剩下。他希望Daud能更贪婪一些，希望Daud能操他，就像其他任何一个如果能得到机会的被标记者一样。界外魔从没低估过自己的吸引力。

而Daud对此的关注不比把他当成一幅画来看待多多少。

他费了点功夫找回自己的声音。“如果我让你再一次开始杀人，”界外魔问，“什么才能让你答应？”

Daud收紧了掐着界外魔喉咙的手，切断他并不需要的空气，另一只手握住界外魔的阴茎，稳定而粗暴地撸动它。“什么才能让你闭嘴？”

界外魔发出了一声短促而绝望的笑，接着蜷缩起来，把头埋在自己胸口前，企图用这种姿势让自己舒服一点。这一开始是有些用处的，能让他喘口气，但之后他意识到这样他能看到Daud的手如何包裹着自己，而这太过了。他这个样子太过于人类，太渺小太受限制，他咬上了Daud胸口以压制自己在高潮时发出的尖叫声。

他的世界在那之后扭曲了一阵子。Daud的手轻柔地把他带回现实，把他翻过来然后用什么柔软的东西擦拭了他的腹部。界外魔瞥到了Daud胸口上渗出了一丝血迹的牙齿印记，考虑着自己是否应该对此感到抱歉。

Daud把那块布放到一边然后皱起眉，他用大拇指蹭过界外魔的脸颊，擦掉了一些潮湿的东西；界外魔想都没想就舔掉了它，然后因为意识到那是自己的精液而颤抖。作为回应，Daud半勃起的贴着界外魔大腿的老二抽动了几下，而尽管界外魔知道Daud不会理睬那几下抽动，他依旧为自己能激起Daud如此的反应而感到些许自豪。

Daud一完成清理工作后就重新将床单拉回来盖到自己和界外魔的身上。界外魔把头倚靠在Daud肩膀上，任由他自己去体会那些他知道之后自己会后悔的情感波动。“哦，我是多么怀念你啊。”

“我从没有离开过。”Daud说。那些话陈腐不堪，它们听起来太过疲惫以至于有些酸涩。

“那有什么关系？”界外魔问。那么多他的被标记者们如此在意他的缺席，就好像那是私人关系中的怠慢忽视一样，而他已经对这种争吵感到厌倦。Daud,至少从来没有乞求过他留下。“你最终会离开的。你是个聪明人，Daud。你知道为什么我从不偏爱谁。”

Daud久久地凝视他，目光中透出了一些类似于怜悯的东西，他的表情软化了，然后开口，“你这个说谎者。”

几年之后，Emily Kaldwin将会造访Karnaca。界外魔预见到过她在城市中穿行仿佛阴影，一个同她父亲一样的幽灵，也预见过她如同刀锋一样划破一切，留下一条条街道在她身后被鲜血浸透，挣扎。他不知道未来里她究竟会选择哪一种，并犹豫着是否应该就这些可能性而警示Daud。

他决定还是不要干扰未来的走向，但了解所有可能性和知道最终的结果是不一样的。像现在这样的时代，一个帝国正走向瓦解，是并不常见的；能缓解虚空中无聊的永恒的事情并不多，而他还没打算停止娱乐自己。

Emily或许会杀掉Daud，但这个潜在的风险让Daud保持吸引力。如果界外魔成天躺在Daud身边，以他所具备的信息与智慧，Daud最终会自然死亡于年龄或疾病，而那样的日子将变得令人难以忍受的无聊。

以界外魔这种选择什么时候说什么时候保持沉默的方式而言，界外魔知道他任何一次造访Daud都可能是最后一次，而这让那些造访变得更有价值。Daud在最后会因为他当初什么都没说而认为他是个混蛋，但在那份愤怒里总会包含着原谅。

界外魔知道那些选择是残酷的，但他相信他有自私的权利。

如果他必须是永生的并且永远不知道满足，那么为什么他的被标记者们会有任何不同呢？

The End


End file.
